Ferox
Regna Ferox (Kingdom of Felia in the Japanese version) is a meritocratic kingdom in Fire Emblem Awakening, located north of the Halidom of Ylisse. Unlike the peace-loving Ylisse, Ferox is a militant nation that values strength over all things although they are still firm allies of Ylisse. Profile Unlike Ferox's religious neighboring countries, Ferox does not worship any sort of deity. Ferox tends to look down on formalities and diplomacy, valuing physical strength and skill above all else. To Ferox, physical prowess speaks louder than words. Ferox has always had two rulers known as the Khans since its founding. As of recent times the nation has been run by the two most recent Khans: Flavia of the East and Basilio of the West. However, despite having two rulers, only one is in true power at a time and can supersede the other. The ruling Khan is decided in a grand fighting tournament at Arena Ferox. Every so often, the tournament is held and both Khans select an individual to be their champion. This champion cannot be a member of that Khan's family and is generally an outsider that they recognize for their strength and skill. This is to prevent blood feuds. Whichever champion bests the other in the tournament allows their Khan to be ruler until the next tournament. According to a conversation between Tiki and Flavia, barbarians originally settled at the region, taking years to make the soil fertile. Ferox's army comprises of mostly physical units. Generally these are Mercenaries, Fighters, Barbarians, and Knights. History Much like all nations of the realm, Ferox was founded during a period known as the Schism. After the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima, one of the jewels for the Fire Emblem was safeguarded by Ferox; the red jewel, Gules. According to Basilio, the jewel has been long lost during the passage of time. Shortly before the events of Awakening, Plegia launched attacks against the Feroxi border. By masquerading as Ylissean soldiers, they had hoped to cause conflict between Ferox and Ylisse. The Feroxi quickly saw through this ruse, and easily disposed of the Plegian forces attacking them. Eventually, Chrom and the Shepherds arrived at the Longfort, seeking aid against the Plegians. However, the commander at the Longfort, Raimi, mistook them for more Plegian soldiers and promptly attacked them. After a long battle, Raimi and her guards were defeated, and she apologized for her actions after realizing that the Chrom before her was genuine. At Arena Ferox, Khan Flavia asked Chrom to help her win the upcoming tournament, which he did. Chrom beat Basilio's champion, allowing Flavia to rule Ferox and she began to help the Ylisseans fight the Plegian Army. After the Ylissean-Plegian War ended, Port Ferox was attacked by a mysterious nation called Valm. Through a very long battle, the Ylisseans and Feroxi barely managed to hold off the Valmese invaders, which prompts Robin to invade Valm to stop their invasion. Known people from Ferox *Flavia - The serious East-Khan and Ruling Khan after the events of Chapter 4. *Basilio - The hearty West-Khan and ruling Khan before the events of Chapter 4 *Lon'qu - A Myrmidon and Basilio's former champion with an aversion for women. He actually hails from Chon'sin. *Olivia - A Dancer prodigy with an unfortunate case of stage fright. *Gregor - A mature Mercenary who speaks with an unusual accent. *Raimi - Guard of the Longfort. Etymology Regna is the plural form of a Latin noun, Regnum, which translates to kingdoms. This is a reference to Regna Ferox's east and west kingdoms headed by the corresponding Khans. Ferox is a Latin adjective meaning fierce, referencing the nation's warlike nature. Trivia * Some of Ferox's territory encompasses the former Archanea nations: Aurelis, Khadein and Mamorthod. * Ferox's name comes from the identical Latin word meaning "wild". Category:Locations Category:Nations